Royal Night
by DroppingThisSiteToo
Summary: What happens when Emma pushes Selene too far...? Emma/Selene. Critiques welcome. WARNING, THIS CONATINS ADULT THEMES, THIS IS NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER 18 TO READ.


**WARNING!: THIS STORY CONTAINS _A LOT_ OF ADULT CONTENT! IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 I DO NOT SUGGEST YOU READ THIS! THE PAIRING IS EMMA/SELENE, SO UNLESS YOU CAN STOMACH SAME SEX EROTICA DON'T READ THIS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMA OR SELENE, MARVEL COMICS DOES. NO LAWSUIT PLZ!**

_**Royal Night.**_

Selene, the black queen of the Hellfire Club, smirked as she watched Emma Frost walk into the changing room absolutely furious. She watched the white queen sift through the wardrobes, removing her white bikini stripper outfit and changing into her leather white corset and thong. The black queen simply sat back and sipped her red wine enjoying the younger woman's frustrated movements; a chuckle escaped her black glossed lips.

Emma turned to Selene with a haughty sneer, "And just what is so funny?"

Selene merely shook her head and smiled, "Oh nothing... Just your mannerisms, that's all."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, furrowing her brow.

"You are getting bitchy over something as stupid as Shaw stepping in when one of the spectators got too frisky with you." Selene pointed out as she sipped her wine once more and savored the burning sensation as it washed down her throat.

"I could have handled him myself, I do not need Shaw to protect me." the white queen crossed her arms defiantly.

"But once you become a part of the Hellfire Clubs inner circle you become Shaw's property as well, and you do not touch what is his." Selene slit her lids as she observed Emma, her voice dripping with bitterness, "Remember this well, Emma: you and I may be the Queens of this club, but Shaw is the King and he can discard us at any time he wishes. Besides, we cannot have the humans finding out they are being entertained by a bunch of mutants..."

Emma mulled over the older woman's words for a moment, "That does not matter to me. He should only be so thankful I do not use my psychic powers to control him."

Selene only shook her head and poured herself another glass of wine along with an extra empty glass, she gestured to Emma who took the glass and sat on the futon opposite of her.

"It's foolish to imagine such a thing." Selene stated bluntly.

"But why? Think of it Selene..."

The older woman stood and bared over her making her feel small, "Take my advice, quit being such a cunt and do your job like you're supposed to."

"Why Selene if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were protecting me..." Emma mocked her with a baby voice. Selene set her glass of wine on the table and rolled her dark brown eyes.

"Emma, keep this up and I'm going to make you my bitch... I've done it before."

Emma chuckled and stood, "Good luck, dear. It's my psychic powers against your energy draining power."

"I'm not talking about kicking your ass, princess..." Selene sneered as she gripped Emma's wrist and hauled her to her personal chambers. She threw Emma to the hardwood floor and closed the door behind them, locking it. The black queen walked behind Emma as she got to her feet and placed a black leather collar around her neck.

"Selene, what the bloody hell are you doing?!" Emma exclaimed as her partner attached a leash to the collar. Selene yanked down and brought Emma to her knees, smiling haughtily.

"First off, I am no longer Selene to you. I am God, I am Satan, I am your queen and you will do as I say when I say it. Second that collar nullifies mutant powers. And thirdly, there's no way you're getting the collar off without my doing it." Selene growled as she placed the heel of her stiletto between Emma's shoulder blades. A slight moan left Emma as the hard plastic dug into her skin.

"You like that do you? A little pain for Little Miss Frost?" Selene chuckled as she dug her heel in harder.

She stepped off Emma's back and yanked the leash, "Come to the bed, and do it on all fours."

Emma followed and sat at Selene's feet, staring daggers at the woman. The queen stood and turned but not before giving Emma the command to stay as she headed for her drawer; when she returned, there was something long and white in her left hand and the same thing of an equal length in her right hand except it was black. Emma stared at it with fascination, ignoring the fact her thong was completely soaked and her own juices were trailing down her thighs.

"Your thong...remove it." Selene snapped. With no hesitation Emma removed the sopping wet garment and it hit the ground with the wettest noise; Selene only smirked and hauled Emma to her feet.

"What are you going to do with those....?" Emma asked warily as Selene flicked one of the vibrators on.

"Make you my bitch, of course... Before I begin you are not a virgin are you?" Selene asked with a deliciously wicked smile on her lips as Emma shook her head no. Without any warning, the older woman spread the white queen's legs apart and shoved the white vibrator in her cunt causing the latter to moan like a dog in heat.

"Of course you are not... You are a whore...a filthy, rotten slut." Selene grunted with a cackle as she shoved the phallic piece in her partner's pussy. Emma felt tears spring into her eyes as her superior fucked her with a sex toy; the words hurt so much but the vibrator felt so good.

"Listen to yourself...." Selene continued as she shoved the black dildo in her own cunt, "Even as you are in the position of being a play toy for a woman you moan like a sweating prostitute and do not seem to mind it at all!"

"That...that's not t-true..." Emma whimpered as she felt an orgasm prepare to tear through her.

"Oh no? How come you did not try to fight me off as I dragged you down the hall? My grip wasn't that strong." Selene teased her.

"B-because...!!" Emma cried aloud as she felt her g-spot swell more and more. "Because why? Unless you tell me why you are not allowed to cum...", Selene giggled as she reached down and fingered Emma's clit.

"Because I knew what would happen!!" Emma cried as she felt Selene's expert fingers on her slick nub, "I read your mind and knew what you were planning!!! Now can I please release?!"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'....?! I told you the truth didn't I?" Emma groaned as she felt herself ready to burst.

"Yes, you did but not all of it." laughed the black queen as she rubbed Emma's clit harder, "Come on and tell me the rest of your little truth you dirty whore, and do it quickly otherwise you will not last much longer."

"Because I go both ways when it comes to pleasing my body's urges!!!"

"And why is that?" Selene laughed as she continued rubbing the woman's clit.

"Because I'm a whore! I'm a filthy whore! I'm the lowest whore on earth!!" Emma cried as she felt like her pussy would explode as if it were a volcano of pent up ecstasy.

"You may cum now..." Selene chuckled as the woman below immediately released on her command. The black queen shook her head and rolled Emma onto her stomach.

"I am guessing you have been fucked anally as well, right?" she asked waiting for Emma to reply. The latter only nodded as she came down off the high of her climax and suddenly burst with a moan as Selene shoved the black vibrator into her ass.

"Ahhhn...uuhhgg...!" Emma groaned as the dildo shook her interior. She felt Selene remove her corset and toss it away once she managed to slide it out from under the white queen.

"Goodness, you are a slut..." Selene cackled, "I'll bet if there was a man in here you would want him to throat fuck you as those dildos vibrate in your cunt and ass. Am I right, bitch??"

Emma did not answer her, instead she only shook against the mattress as another orgasm threatened to tear through her body. Something like white fire stung her ass and her hip, when she looked back she found that Selene grabbed a riding crop. She cried out part in pain and part in rapture as the black queen struck her ass again, and again, and again....

"You like that don't you, whore? Tell me you like it!" Selene growled in her ear.

Emma struggled to even move her tongue but eventually replied, "I...I like it!"

"Then you love it, too..." Selene whispered as she continued whipping Emma's ass.

"Y-yes...I....I...do..." replied the white queen.

"For such a proud bitch, you certainly are submissive..." Selene twittered as she continued her spanking but started moving the dildo in Emma's ass back and forth.

"I'm gonna....oooh.....I...!" Emma cried out as her cunt clenched the vibrator and her juices lightly spurt from the slit in her pussy.

"Mmmmn...good little slut..." Selene purred as she dipped her fingers down into Emma's honeypot to remove the dildo, she lightly frowned and then smirked as Emma's juices rolled down the olive skin of her fingers.

"My fingers are dirtied with the juice of your nasty cunt, bitch. Clean them off." the black queen held her fingers in front of Emma's mouth and watched as the younger woman licked them clean, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you know how to use your mouth, and I am not talking about bitching with it."

Emma grunted as Selene removed the dildo from her ass and tugged on the leash to make her sit up as she laid back against the lavish pillows at the head of her bed. Selene stared at Emma as she took off her own thong and corset.

"You are going to fuck my cunt with that mouth of yours. I want to see how good you are..." she stated with laughter in her voice. Without giving Emma a second to think, Selene yanked her downwards with the leash and watched as Emma placed her mouth over her entire flower. Her eyes squeezed shut as the woman worked her tongue expertly around her labia and her clit, reaching forward to rub her asshole causing the black queen to gasp.

"Ohhh, you are so good, you little slut..." Selene groaned as she gripped and rubbed her nipples, "It's good to be queen...."

Emma nuzzled her pussy as she inserted two fingers inside Selene and pumped them wildly while she suckled on her clit. She smirked as she heard Selene moan and howl as an orgasm tore right through her; sweet honey splashed over Emma's face before she sat up, her face sopping wet.

Selene smirked, "You're very good at this... Would I be correct to assume you have fucked a woman like this before?"

"You would..." Emma smiled a little guilty.

"One day, you're going to steal someone's husband because you are by far the biggest whore on earth..." Selene laughed as she made Emma lay down at her feet once more, "I'm certain though, he'll be the biggest pussy on earth, too..."

"Are you now?" Emma winked, "Care to place a wager that I will not come across a man like that?"

"No need to, it's so obvious you'll go after a man who would be too much of a fucking wuss to stick with his wife." the black queen smirked.

She leaned up and removed Emma's collar, "You are free for the rest of the night, whore."

Emma only smiled and gathered her clothes, prepared to dress herself before Selene spoke up.

"No, no. I want you to walk back to your chambers as you are. I want Shaw and the others to see that you are my bitch." Selene chuckled as she took a vibrator and shoved it in her pussy, "Go on, now..."

Emma only nodded and left the chamber naked, beaten, humiliated, and...aroused. It was so unnatural for her, Emma Frost the white queen of the Hellfire Club to be done in so easily and beaten into submission like a dog. She would definitely have to get back at Selene soon...

**To be continued...?**

This was one of my pieces on my devART account that got deleted. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it. Critique is welcome!


End file.
